


To Protect Those In Need

by Remix_Sakura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Sakura/pseuds/Remix_Sakura
Summary: Ever since she was young, Ruruhi Ruhi's strongest purpose has always been to do what she knows is right and just, no matter the circumstances, and no matter the danger it puts her in -- sometimes, to the chagrin of her mother, Nanamo Ul Namo. Set in Future Eorzea, the Republic of Ul'dah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt word "Urge" I received on Ruruhi's Tumblr blog. She is basically your quintessential Paladin, so her greatest urge is to protect.

If one would ask a typical soldier of the Flame Private ranks which of their duties they absolutely, unequivocally detested, it would almost certainly be city patrol duty. 

Ruruhi Ruhi had never been a typical Flame Private.

Sure, on occasion, looking at the same locale for hours — places which were specifically chosen for the newest soldiers due to their reputation for being relatively quiet and uneventful — would get a little dull. But she had been a keen observer of the streets of Ul’dah since before she could even understand the conversations she overheard.

Even on a perfectly average day, there was so _much_ going on. Transactions, complaints, compliments, catcalls, gossip, scandals, curses and blessings to the Twelge, discussions of the latest fashions in clothing and jewelry. The things the people people wore, what they didn’t wear, their faces and their eyes and their heights and their shoes. The scents of their perfumes and musks. Even the mundane things gave character to the city. Every person on the street had a reason to be there. Every thread of speech and sight and sound wove into the fabric of Ul’dahn society.

That same society was also one that lent itself to less savory activities than simple market commerce. An exchange of goods or coin that the patrols clearly weren’t meant to see. A pair that only became affectionate with each other after a payment had been exchanged. The beginnings of a drunken scuffle amongst people who could barely even stand. For the most part, things that aroused little enough probable cause — or were simply far too commonplace — for the Flame patrols to act on. But the worst of these, for Ruruhi, were those incidents of the strong preying on the weak.

It was the shouts that she first noticed, from a distance. Keeping her arms crossed in her usual patrolling pose, she turned her eyes in the direction from whence they came — but not her entire head, lest the troublemakers notice that they’d drawn unwanted attention. A group of four men -- or rather, a group of three men standing threateningly around the fourth man, who himself only showed fear on his face. 

The victim, she didn’t know him really, but from her usual observations of this area, supposed was a trader or supplier of some kind, usually seen around Pearl Lane. Though he didn’t seem a native to Ul’dah, or to have been a merchant very long, he seemed to be popular and well-liked, judging by the facial expressions of those he’d been seen interacting with. The three men threatening the merchant — she didn’t know them, nor did she need to, to know of what sort they were.

For several moments, none of the men moved from where they stood. The merchant’s head and eyes darted around, searching desperately for a way out, perhaps. Then, the tallest of the aggressors, seeming to lose patience, gave the merchant a shove to his chest,  followed by a balled fist to the gut. The assistant aggressors grabbed the doubled-over victim by the shoulders, using them to pin him against the wall behind them. Now his body was shaking as much as his head, making futile attempts to break from their grip, to jerk his head around in hope of finding a way out.

Finally, after much hopeless searching, his eyes locked on to Ruruhi’s. There, he must have thought — there’s one of the Flame patrols. Surely she will come to my aid.

For those first few desperate seconds, all she could do was stare back at him.

_It's just like it was on that day, isn’t it? Have things really changed so little…?_

 

* * *

 

As far as Ruruhi could remember, she had been walking with her mother near the Ruby Road Exchange. The sun was low, and the brick-laid streets were streaked with bright light and punctuated by lengthening shadows. What had Mother been talking to her about, anyway? Something like… where the various goods being displayed for sale originated from. Which artisans made them, from where they sourced the metal and the wood, which were rarer and more expensive than others. Likely something that Ruruhi had listened to politely, but honestly, had not been terribly interested in.

They didn’t often have walks like this. It wasn’t exactly easy for them, or any of their family, to walk the city freely without being inundated with requests for conversation. Most of the time, admiring — but occasionally, hostile. With time, however, Mother seemed to have mastered the art of making small, acknowledging smiles or gestures to passerby, without pausing for even a moment that they might use as an opportunity to engage. It only meant that her speech to Ruruhi about something-or-other was frequently punctuated by short pauses, or muffled words when she was momentarily not facing her daughter. Despite this well-practiced back-and-forth dance of attention, Mother's smile never faded for an instant.

It was no wonder, really, that everyone should want an audience with her. Mother had a way of making even a mundane walk through the city seem grand. Her dress was always elegant yet subdued, and she always seemed to be the most beautiful woman in the room. At the surface, she appeared little different than any other gentlewoman. But there was something special about her -- her _presence_. She was noble, but never conceited. She was endlessly charismatic and charming, but ever compassionate and kindly. Even the way she dismissed conversation seemed a gracious kindness. This, Ruruhi suspected, was the reason she never failed to attract attention — not just because she was the highest elected official in all of the Republic of Ul’dah.

The pleasant part of the memory ended when they came past a group of... she could only remember them by their faces. Bared teeth, snarled lips, cruel smiles. But why couldn't she remember their eyes...? They had been packed into a side street, forming a circle surrounding someone... someone who seemed only to be trying to escape them.

The woman -- the victim -- tearfully pleaded for them to stop, in between sobs that seemed to shake her whole body. Something about her labored breathing, though it was hard to tell, seemed to indicate she'd been running -- but clearly, she hadn’t run fast enough. She must have lost her shoes in the chase; her feet were caked with dirt and blood. Her dress, simple as it was, was dirtied and torn in several places. 

The warm, radiant smile that had graced Mother’s face immediately fell. In the very next moment, she'd firmly grasped Ruruhi's hand, and pulled her forward to walk quickly past the scene. “Come, let’s go." 

Ruruhi remembered feeling… positively _appalled_.

What were these attackers thinking — assaulting a clearly helpless woman in broad daylight? Surely, someone was going to step in and break this up. Yet, so far, no one had. Shouldn't that mean that...

“Mama, we have to _do_ something!” she’d insisted, with a childish flail of her arms. It had seemed so obvious a conclusion. Someone was in _trouble_. They needed _help_. Helping someone in trouble was the right thing to do, and Ruruhi wasn’t afraid of any bullies. So why couldn't she go help the woman? How could she stand to look into the victim's face and do _nothing_?

“We can’t, Ruruhi, I’m sorry. There’s nothing we can do. We have to go, _right now_.” Mother hadn’t slowed her pace for a single moment, and her eyes had remained fixed ahead of them. Her pull on the girl's arm was insistent, and allowed for no argument. Mother had to have practically dragged her away, all the while with Ruruhi looking back over her shoulder.

There were others moving away from the commotion as well. Among them were other parents with other children. The remaining passerby only seemed to be hurrying awkwardly past the scene, making inquisitive stares back over their shoulders only when they thought they were out of sight. None of  _them_  made any indication of being willing to help either. ...What was _wrong_ with everybody? Had they all gone mad? Why couldn't anyone else _see_?!

“But… but the Brass Blades will do something, won’t they? They’ll help her, right?"

Mother sighed loudly and looked over both her shoulders, twice, until she was satisfied that no one else was near enough to hear them, nor had any of the commotion followed them. She then knelt down to face Ruruhi, and lowered her voice significantly before speaking again.

“Dear, didn't you see? The Brass Blades were  _participating_ in this." 

As Ruruhi thought back on what she'd witnessed, to her horror, she realized it was true. There had been a few of them, with their red masks and their curved swords. Maybe that was why she could never remember their eyes.

“I… I _can’t_ , though. I can’t just _leave_...” Her voice was cracking. She felt as though she were about to cry. She couldn’t bear the thought of leaving, of what might happen to the woman if she didn’t save her.

“Ruruhi…” Mother’s face had hardened in frustration. “You don’t even know what’s going on. They have _weapons_ , for Nald’s sake. I know how much you train with the sword, but you don’t have one now. And you are _still a child_.” Her voice grew even harder. "Besides, what if they decided to turn around and harm  _you_ instead? ... _Please_ , dear, don’t insist on putting yourself in danger. I promised Papa I would make a run for it at any sign of trouble. I don’t want to have to go out with a guard next time."

Ruruhi had been positively _shocked_. She simply couldn't believe what Mother was saying. Didn't this go against everything she'd ever learned? Countless times, she'd been told by her mother: in whatever you do, you must serve Ul'dah. That is what our family has always done. Just as many times, she'd been told by her father: what our country needs most are good people. You're a good, brave soul, Ruruhi, and you must protect Ul'dah and its people with all your power. Protect those in need, protect the ones who can't protect themselves against those that would harm them.

She didn't care if it meant throwing a tantrum -- she had to fight back against this injustice. She gave her mother a positively glaring look, despite the tears on her cheeks, and raised her voice to precisely the level that usually got her scolded and told to quiet down.

“I don’t understand _why_! You and Papa always tell us to stand up for what’s right! Why am I not _allowed_ to do the right thing? It doesn't make any sense! How can this be right?!"

Mother had sighed, and tried to soften her voice. 

“Dear… I know it doesn’t make sense now. But the world is so much more complicated than it seems when you’re young. Right and wrong aren’t always as certain as they appear to be. Doing what’s right… it’s just not the same as doing what’s _best_. These kinds of things happen dozens of times a day in Ul’dah. You simply _can’t_ stop every crook. There's no shame in looking after your own safety. You don’t have to be a hero.”

Mother stood up and took Ruruhi’s hand again, more gently this time, but still firmly leading them away from the center of the city — towards the gates. “Besides, these sorts of battles are not won here in the street. Order and peace come from the proper rule of law. Theft, extortion, blackmail... these are all things that originate from poverty. Making sure everyone can make a good, _lawful_ living is where it starts. And we have to keep those... the ones who are _supposed_ to be protecting the city from such crimes accountable for doing their jobs. We have to bring change to Ul'dah, I know. That is my _job_ , dear child. It has always _been_ my job. So please, just listen to me when I tell you, right now it's for the best that we just don't act."

Surely, Mother must have had the right of it. She was always so wise when it came to matters of society. But still… to Ruruhi, it felt _wrong_. It _had_ to be wrong. It went against everything that she knew was right, deep in her heart. She was sobbing. She was shaking. She jumped and flailed and screamed and shouted furiously. 

“If you’ve been doing _all_ that for _all_ this time, why does this still happen?!"

Mother had only looked at her daughter silently in response. Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes wide, mouth half open, as if wanting to speak but failing to find the right words. 

It was only much later, in memory, that Ruruhi realized what her mother's expression had meant. Had she yet developed her skill in reading faces at that age, she would have known Nanamo's look for one of shame.

 

* * *

 

Patrols were warned not to get involved in incidents they were not equipped to handle. In such cases, they were supposed to fetch an officer to the scene. More often, she’d observed, a typical Private would simply do nothing, and pretend as if nothing of note had happened on their watch.

In this way as well, Ruruhi was not a typical Flame Private.

She’d never forgotten about that victim, that day many years ago. The agony in the woman's eyes had burned itself on to her memory. Ruruhi shivered just to think of it. But now, things were different. She had the power to really do something. To protect those in need. She was a soldier, not a child. This time, she'd step right up to them, convince them to cease their unfair harassment of the merchant, and resolve the situation without anyone being mistreated any further.

She'd made it less than halfway there when another three figures approached the scene. Were they... no, it was soon clear they had no intention of helping the victim. Rather, they seemed to be quite friendly with the attackers, laughing and muttering snide-sounding comments under their breath. They made no movement whatsoever to stop the assault; in fact, soon they too directed their laughter toward the trembling merchant. 

Stepping closer, she saw — oh gods. It was the Brass Blades. It was _them_. Of all things, why did it have to be _them_?

Since that day, the’d become the embodiment of everything Ruruhi disdained in this world. A private army of greedy, cruel, meat-headed, dim-witted goons — and bunch of fucking pricks, to boot. They should have been long gone from Ul’dah, according to Mother, and replaced by a state-run police force with no conflicts of interest. But her motion had been widely opposed in the government — from where would the resources for this new force come? Which elected official would lead such an organization? What was so wrong with having a force fueled by private funds anyway?

At first, none of them even seemed notice her presence. Well, no matter — she’d make her presence known. She wasn’t going to let _them_ stop her. She continued her march, and planted her feet firmly in the path of the interlopers. 

They then proceeded to completely ignore her. 

“This fucker looks like he’s gonna shit ‘is smallclothes any moment now!"

“What else has he got on ‘im? You check in his coat pockets?"

“Fuck that, just take the clothes off ‘is back and lock ‘im up for public indecency!” Oh yes, the assailants found that _uproariously_ funny.

She was so taken aback by it that she didn’t even speak up for several stunned moments. Then, the tallest of the Brass Blades finally turned to take notice of her. 

“Who in the seven hells are you?” He took a moment to size up her uniform. "On guard duty here, are ya? Don’t ya worry about this, Private, we’ve got the situation under control. Why don’t ya run off an'… make a report or somethin'."

Then he turned his back to her, as if he didn’t expect a reply. But her voice did not flinch. 

“Better I report to _you_ , sir, that I have discovered this poor merchant here being harassed without cause while he was going about his business in this area. I assume then that you'll see to protecting the man from these… others here?"

The group of assailants turned and looked at her positively in shock. ...She hadn’t said anything really shocking, had she? Just reminding of their duty. Why were they staring at her like she had no business being here? 

The tallest Brass Blade's tone was no longer one of patronizing dismissal, but of severe irritation. “Maybe I didn’t say it loud enough the first time.” He spoke again, painfully slowly. “Why. Don’t. You. Run. Off." 

She realized they’d been shocked that she’d talked back to them at all. _Godsdamnit all_ , why had she expected anything else from Brass Blades? They cared nothing at all for the Flames’ authority, and they probably thought even less of a teenage girl in the uniform of a Private. They'd expected the same thing they always got when participating in street crimes -- _impunity_.

Ruruhi narrowed her eyes and glared back, unintimidated. But where was _glaring_ going get her? What was she going to do now — fight them? On her uniform, she carried her favorite weapons -- a shortsword and buckler -- even if they were only standard-issue quality. It mattered little that most of them stood at double her height — she was confident she could take them all on at once. But even if she overpowered the thugs and the Brass Blades both, and allowed the merchant to escape… how would she ever get away from the consequences? A Flame Private doesn’t attack fellow… _supposed_ fellow keepers of the peace, no matter their belligerent conduct.

Despite her uncertainty, despite the feeling of dread starting to creep into her, she did not move. However tight and chafing the bind she found herself tied up in, Ruruhi was sure of one thing — she would _not_ fear them.

“Whatever, kid,” he gave up with a scoff. "You wanna be a good lil’ soldier? We’ll take this business elsewhere, where the guards aren’t so fuckin’ _nosy_." 

With a nod from the tallest one, the burliest one roughly grabbed the trembling merchant by his collar and yanked him off in the direction opposite Ruruhi’s post. The rest of them turned to sneer down at her as they strutted off, brandishing their curved blades ever so slightly, just daring her to try and stop them. 

In the last moment, the merchant looked back at her. He still looked like he feared for his life, but he had managed to meet her eyes just for a moment… to acknowledge her, she thought. Perhaps to try and thank her for what she had _tried_ to do for him.

_Thal’s fucking balls..._  

Once again, she had lost _to them_. The Brass Blades had taken another victim, right in front of her. And _again_ , even now, even with the Immortal Flames crest emblazoned on her shoulder, she had been unable to stop them. Unable to protect an innocent person from a terrible fate.

Ruruhi stood listlessly, staring at the spot where the incident had taken place. Despite her impetuousness, what Mother and Father and the Flames officers always said was probably true. She shouldn't be putting herself in such danger. The scene she had witnessed was just one instance of an entrenched epidemic -- of lawlessness, of greed, of impunity for both. Even if she could have won this battle, it would have done little to win the war.

_I’m no hero, I suppose,_ she resigned, as she returned to her post with a heavy heart.

At least she had stood her ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruruhi, like Nanamo, is deeply empathetic. She is tuned to the feelings and moods of others so much that at times, it’s almost as if she feels what they feel. I believe this is a big reason why Ruruhi feels the intrinsic drive to protect — if she watches someone suffer, it’s as if she is suffering herself. Nanamo, of course, has the wisdom to balance this out with reason and logical decision making, while young Ruruhi does not. As Ruruhi grows, she does mature and learn to somewhat balance this impulse to help with realistic concerns.
> 
> However, the funny thing is that even then, she holds on to this black-and-white notion of “You must help those in need, you must always do what is right” (as taught by her parents) into adulthood. It’s a stubborn reaction to being then told, as a disclaimer to the first lesson, to not help people if it threatens her safety. No wonder it seems like hypocritical nonsense to a young and idealistic mind, who can’t get grasp nuances and gray areas. She sticks with the first, absolutist idea of helping others, and digs her heels into it so much that she believes ever it more strongly with time.
> 
> I have a feeling that when Ruruhi is young, she sort of doesn’t get along with her mother, or doesn’t respect her very much. Not to an extreme, but in a typical childhood kind of way. Government is a very abstract concept that can be tough for a kid to understand. The functions which government provides (law and order, social services, infrastructure, criminal justice, etc.) are things that a child would just take for granted, or be completely unaware of. Also, the best government is one that you don’t see; i.e. if a government is managing things well, and people’s lives are peaceful and prosperous, then government fades into the background, having set things up so that things will go smoothly without much daily intervention. Combine this with the fact that social progress via changes in law and government structure (i.e. Nanamo’s life’s work) is so very, very slow, and that time moves even more slowly for children.
> 
> Thus, to young Ruruhi, it may seem like Nanamo’s job is not really doing anything important or meaningful. It’s probably more obvious to her that what Raubahn does is important, because she can see at least the public-facing operations of the Flames (observing training, patrols, etc.), and they just seem so cool and powerful, outwardly. Whereas watching government operate is like… well, you ever watch C-SPAN? Of course, she’ll always think very highly of her father for many reasons, but this may exacerbate a certain divide in her opinions of her parents. However, Ruruhi’s respect for her mother grows immensely as she gets older, and begins to understand the monumental importance of what her mother does, and has done, for Ul’dah.


End file.
